Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable rotary damper for toilet seats.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, the cover plate and the seat of a toilet are fixed via a bearing pin or a spring. Such connection mode often causes unwanted noise when the cover plate is closed, and the connection parts often rust.
An improved toilet employs an oil damper, which includes a rib plate including a jagged opening at the end thereof for oil discharging. However, the rib plate is thin so it is easily damaged after a long time service. In addition, the damper performance of the oil damper is greatly related to the dimensions of the jagged opening. In another word, the dimensions of the jagged opening must be accurately designed, which increases the processing difficulty and production costs.